My Life at Alice Academy
by earthtowintergal
Summary: When Yuka, gave birth to her first child, she left her child to the Hyugga's and asked them to take care for her, she ran away to protect not only Mikan but also her best friend family... Natsume and Ruka was taken away from their village after sometime Mikan was detected too.. How would Natsume and Ruka will react if they saw Mikan in Alice Academy?


Disclaimer: I don't anything

* * *

**Chapter One : Alice**

The birds started to chirp, Mr. Sun, presence seems to be noticed, On the other hand in the city, you can hear the beeping sound of the cars, every people was making their way on their jobs. On the other hand here is our young figure peacefully, sleeping on her pink bead. her messy brunette hair is spread all over her pillow, and there was a drool spot on her purple pillow.

The young figure, slowly opened her eyes, As she moved from her current position to sitting position, she stretches her hands and yawn, she rubbed her eyes as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

After going to the bathroom, She sat for a while on her study desk she opened her drawer and get something in there, there you can see a blue note-book an on the bottom of the book The word DIARY was written. She open it and started reading her previous entries

_Dear Diary x/x/x_

_Hello.. it's me Mikan, today, Natsume-niisan and Ruka -pyon was taken, away from our village, because they have the so-called alice, Uncle Ioran explained to me that, Alices were special abilities that normal people do not have, and they couldn't go back here until they reached the age of 20, Also, uncle Ioran, told me that my mother was an Alice too but she was able to escape.. In the academy, Also he thinks that I am one too, but If I was then why am I not detected ?_

_ yours,_

_ Mikan._

Mikan, flip her diary again

x/x/x

_Dear Diary_

_Here, am I again, I missed Ruka-pyon and especially my Natsume-niisan. wait why did I just say that Okay diary that's it for now bye_

_Ps I hope they are fine :/_

_ yours,_

_ Mikan_

_Dear Diary,_

_Uncle Ioran seems so depressed and I can do nothing about it, even though I 'm here to comfort him still I can do nothing cause he really miss his son much.. _

_yours,_

_Mikan_

After reading some of her entries, she closes her diary and opened her drawer and placed her diary inside. She looked up on the window " I wished, I could see them.. now... I really missed the two of them" She stated as she left out a sigh _if only I have Alice..._

Mikan went downstairs and saw a middle-aged man with a pair of crimson eyes, he has a jet black hair. He saw Mikan going downstairs.

"Mikan-chan" he called out

"Good Morning, Uncle Ioran" Mikan greeted as she went near him

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked

Mikan put her finger on her lips to think and poof an Idea " How about bacon and eggs?" Mikan asked

"Well, sure anything for my daughter" he said as he patted my head

Uncle Ioran treats me as his own daughter, Well, there are times that I will call him father, but I felt uncomfortable at times, I don't know why. After uncle Ioran prepared the food, We ate together like we used to do, but this time with no Natsume-niisan or Ruka-pyon.

After eating, We heard a knock coming from the front door, uncle Ioran stood up and opened the door. As I started to washed the dishes on the table.

"Why are you here?" I heard Uncle Ioran speaks, I stopped for a while and looked who is the person who was being questioned.

My eyes landed on a two men who looked like twins, they were wearing suit and black sunglass, they seemed familiar to me... After a long thoughts, I remembered who are they, they were the ones, who took, Natsume-niisan and Ruka-pyon.. but what do they want now?

I went closer so to hear what they were talking about " You, knew, why were here, The academy, detected that the girl here is an Alice, And were here to take her away from here and bring her to the academy"

When I heard the word

_Alice_

thoughts kept playing on my mind

_I'm one of them too?_

_I'm going to leave the village?_

but that couldn't be cause when.. I mean If I'm an Alice.. I could be detected long enough and taken by the academy with Natsume-niisan and Ruka-pyon

"She's not an Alice" I heard Uncle Ioran shouted

"Say what you want" the man started " we would take her away, we'll even use force just to take her away"

"She's not coming with you" I heard Uncle Ioran uttered

"Then you leave us with no choice" they said in unison, they were about to do something to Uncle Ioran when I ran over and shouted

"Stop!" I said as tears fell on my eyes

"If, you want me, then I will come with you just don't hurt Uncle Ioran"

"Mikan" I heard Uncle Ioran speaks

"It's okay uncle Ioran, I will be alright, I just don't want you to be hurt, you treat me as your own and Also I consider you as my father but if protecting me will lead you being hurt that I couldn't stand.. this is to the reason Natsume-niisan and Ruka-pyon decided on going there right?, to protect us?" I said as tears continually flow on my eyes

Uncle Ioran, went near me and hugged me " You're just, like, your, parents, Mikan, sacrificing things in order to protect anybody" he said as he kissed my forehead and broke the hug

"Okay, then since I can do nothing about this" he said worriedly " But, promise, me you'll take care of your self and tell Natsume that I missed him" he said

"Pack, youre bags now, were leaving within a minute" the man with black suit ordered. I quickly packed my things and after that I went downstairs and gave Uncle Ioran a final goodbye.

Outside the house, there was a black car waiting, the man opened the door and there I saw also a girl, she has jet black hair , she is quiet, the car started to moved as I took a last glance on our village and sighed.

I'm not used to silent atmosphere so I decided to talk to the girl, beside, me which is currently staring at the window

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura and you are?"

"..."

"Mou, I' just want to be friends" I said as I crossed my hands to my chest

"Hotaru, Imai" I heard her say coldly

"Imai-san,... but can I call you Hotaru-chan instead? "

She just shrugged her shoulders "Okay, then I'll call you Hotaru-chan" I said cheerfully

She stares at me for a while, I noticed that she has amethyst eyes, Then suddenly her expression changed, I saw that she took a camera on her bag and start clicking pictures

"Hey!" what are you doing I said

" making, money" I heard her say

" what?" I started " how can you make money with that?. you're not going to sell it do you?" I joked

then again she just shrugged her shoulders for her reply, After some drive, the atmosphere became quite again but I heard her say " Okay, I've decided, let's be friends" she said with a money signs on her eyes.

It's just me or there is really a money sign on her eyes.. Oh maybe it's just me

After a long drive, we stopped in front of a Huge gate a letter G.A was engraved on the gates

"Were, here" I heard the man speaks as the huge gates started to open

* * *

Here you go the edited version of my first work next chapter will be posted soon enough :))

I hope you like it, Just like what I've mentioned on my first version of this story, I'm no good in english

Status Update: Still learning


End file.
